


不骗你

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Series: 看完雷神3激情产出的三块沙雕小甜饼 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Top!Thor, 但其实谁上谁下无所谓因为没车, 小甜饼, 锤基 - Freeform, 雷神3衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 有本事你就来抱我。





	不骗你

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文。  
> 小骗子-Loki，他-Thor。接雷3结局，大家看着玩儿呗。

小骗子伸手接住了他扔过来的东西，冲着他笑，“我在哦。”

他愣了愣。

小骗子真没走，人就在这儿，不是幻影，真真切切、触手可及。这人开始欠揍地笑，又快活地眨眼，“你来抱呀。”

他去抱了，动作大到自己都没反应过来。

小骗子没想到他哥竟真来抱，胳臂被扯了一下，他收了笑容，讪讪地嘀咕，“疼，你轻点儿。”

“啥？”

“我叫你别抱那么紧！疼的很。”小骗子撇嘴，“你的胸肌硌得我喘不过气。”

“抱歉。”他松了手，拉出点距离，低头盯着小骗子黑油油的卷毛儿，想思考些什么，可脑子突然变得挺空的，迟钝得很。

过去这几小时过得太快，发生了一串串的事儿，现在突然静下来，他觉得自己有些糊涂了。

“爸死了。”他喃喃自语，没再退得更远。

“嗯。”小骗子平静地应声。

“阿斯加德没了。”

“对。”

“我搞了个诸神黄昏。”

“是的。”

“然后现在所有幸存者被塞进了这个大飞船里，我们在宇宙里乱飞，居无定所，前途迷茫。”

“是是是，就是这样，一点儿不错。”小骗子毫不在意地哼哼，“你离我远一点行不，凑这么近干嘛，别扭死了。”

他垂下眼，“你嫌我？”

“不是。”小骗子有些吃惊，瞅了他哥一眼，带着点儿难以置信，“你怎么了？突然缺爱？”

“我又没有抱着你不撒手。”他伸手呼噜了一把自己毛毛糙糙的短发，坐到椅子上，“最近事儿有点多，我得缓缓。”

“哦豁，哥，阿斯加德的王啊，您可不能倒下。”小骗子戴上假笑，也靠在另一把椅子上，懒懒散散，“这一船的人都指望着您嘞。”

他感到烦躁，“别这样说话。”

“别哪样？”小骗子用上了嘲弄的语气，脸上挂着高高在上的不屑，“我就喜欢讽刺你，不行啊？”

他抬起眼，撞进小骗子的目光，后者愣了下，撇过头。

他想了想，走上前去，把小骗子的头掰了回来，盯着对方的眼睛不动了。这人的眼底透出的情绪挺干净，没脸上表现的那么诡计多端。

小骗子瞪他，“你干嘛？”

他没发现小骗子红了耳朵，收了手，“你以后诚实点儿。”

“呸，你可别忘了我是什么神。”小骗子恶狠狠地继续瞪，“诚实个屁，我活了这么多年还不知道这俩字是什么意思。”

“你关键时候还是靠得住的。”他自顾自地说。

小骗子翻白眼，不想理他。

两人沉默了会儿，他突然又开口，“叫声哥听听。”

“你有病。”

“不要假惺惺的，真诚点儿叫。”

“我不叫。”

“平时叫的又不少，五分钟之前才叫过。”

“你今年几百岁了？”

“叫一声呗。”他突然凑过来，用蓝眼睛盯小骗子，一眨不眨，“就一声。”

“……哥。”小骗子撇开视线。

自己如果没被强行剃头就好了，他莫名其妙的想，这时候长发应该能落在小骗子的脸上。

“你耳朵怎么了？”

“……热的。你离我远点。”

“哦。”他挪开了，有些委屈，“还说不嫌我。”

房间里又安静了。

他站起来，理了理床，“你不睡会儿？”

小骗子倒在床上，把脸埋进被子里，“我就躺会儿，你不睡？”

他摇头，“我看你睡。”

小骗子闭上了嘴。

他看了一会儿床上的人，感到有些累，微微合了眼，又突然听到那人咕哝了一句，轻得很，他差点没听见。

“对不起什么？”他睁开眼。

“谁说对不起了？”小骗子转身，背朝着他。

“你没睡着？我听到你说了。”

“你耳朵坏了，我没说。”

“弟，别骗人。”

小骗子把被子盖过头，声音闷闷的，“行吧，我说了。”

他等着下文。

“就八岁那次，对不起，我不该变成蛇骗你抱我，又拿刀捅你。”

“你变成蛇是为了骗我抱你？”

“呸，不是！”小骗子气急败坏，“我是说我不该变成蛇骗你然后又拿刀捅你。”

他笑出声。

“你别笑了，震得我要聋了。”小骗子放低了音量，“我不该在小时候拿刀捅你，不该长大了之后还拿刀捅你，不该背叛你，不该骗你……哎反正对不起你的事我做了无数件了，我都数不清，想要听对不起只有这一回啊，我可只说一次。”

小骗子吸口气，缓缓地说，一字一顿，“对不起。”

他坐到床边，“算上刚才你在被子里偷偷说的，已经不止一次了。”

小骗子没词了。

“哎，你今天怎么这么乖。”他伸手去揉对方头发，“我都不习惯了。不想当邪神了？转性了？”

小骗子缩了下，没避开那只大手。他换上调笑的语气，“这不是看吾王心情不佳，小的当然要尽到弟弟的指责哄吾王开心啦。”

他停了手，叹口气，挺无奈，“说好的真诚点儿呢。你可以把心给我看，没必要藏着。”

小骗子又变了语调，冷冷淡淡，“你管我。”

“我不管你管谁啊。”他脑子突然一抽，俯下身隔着被子抱住小骗子，“爱哥就要跟哥说哈。”

“……我操，你是不是被咱姐打傻了。”小骗子开始挣扎，在被子里疯狂扭动，“你放开我。”

“不放。”

“放开！”

“就不。”

小骗子放弃了，他哥力气实在太大，“那你想干啥？”

“听你说爱我。”

“我操？想都别想。”

“说嘛。”

“你可滚蛋吧。”

“弟，我爱你。”他把小骗子翻过来，眼睛对着眼睛，鼻子尖相碰。

“……”

“弟，我爱你，真的。”他认真地重复，固执地拆着小骗子的面具式的伪装。

“……”

“你不想回我句什么吗？”

“……哥。”

“嗯？”

小骗子动了动嘴唇，他把耳朵凑过去听，听到了从对方喉咙眼儿冒出的含含糊糊的三个字。

“嗯，我也是。”他笑弯了蓝眼睛，撒开手，翻身和小骗子并排躺床上。

“你今天真的很有病，比以往的有病还要有病。”小骗子提高了音量，愤愤不平。

“说实话不难。”他没理小骗子的抱怨。

“啧。”小骗子紧了紧被子，一脸不情愿，“我要睡了，你别吵我。”

他刚要应声，想了想，又转过脸瞧着他弟，“最后问你个事儿。”

小骗子翻白眼，“问。”

“你以后会一直在这里的吧，和我一起。”

小骗子顿了顿，没说话。

“如果你留在这里，我就给你很多很多个拥抱。”

“……我才不稀罕你的拥抱。”

“所以你会的吧？一直和我在一块儿。”

“……嗯。”

“无论我们带着这一船的人跑到宇宙的哪个角落？”

“……对。”

“无论遇到多么厉害的敌人，并肩作战，同生共死？”

“……是的。”

“不骗我？”

小骗子转过脸看他，认认真真地回答。

小骗子说，不骗你。


End file.
